Blind Date: 2 GOOD DATE
by Otaku Freak Kiken 88
Summary: You were set up on a date with a YYH charater! What will the outcome be?


Blind Date: 2 (GOOD DATE)  
  
By Rachel Dyson  
  
~Text~ = Thoughts  
  
You squint your eyes, slowly opening them as a splinter of sunlight shined upon your face. "Is it morning already?" You sit up, rubbing your eyes, as you look around your placid room. "What time is it?" You glance over at your alarm clock, noticing that it was around 8:30 A.M., and sigh. "Good... I thought I overslept." You sluggishly step out of bed, and then hear a small rap on your door. "Who is it?" you ask. "Are you up yet, dear? It's mom..." You smile, then say, "Uh... yeah, I'm up." "Good... I made you some breakfast. Come down and eat whenever you're ready!" You then hear her footsteps leading away from your door. You sigh again, then say to yourself, "This seems like it's gonna be a pretty good day..." You walk over to your window, open the blinds, then smile as the warm sunlight lights up your face.  
  
After dressing yourself in a kimono-sleeved, wide-necked, rose-print top and blue-jean bellbottoms, you make your way into the kitchen. You see your mother smiling as she places a plate of scrambled eggs and bacon before you. You pick up you fork, and politely dig in.  
  
Upon finishing the meal, you walk back to your room and brush your long, reddish-brown hair until it's untangled. You reach over your desk and switch on the radio, which is tuned to your favorite station. You hum along as you start sketching what looks to be a flower of some sort. You smile and open your drawer to find your colored pencils. Maybe there's a plant out there that looks like this? You color it in, using precise strokes, and sigh happily at your finished work. You grab a tack and pin it on your wall, next to the many other drawings you've made.  
  
A knock on the door makes you jump, so you calm yourself and walk to your front door. You startle easily, and sometimes you get scared of things you shouldn't. Slowly, you open the door. Before you stood a young man, smiling. He started to say, "Hello... You must be-" You, in utter terror, slammed the door shut. Of course, it was rude, but hey! He was about to say your name, and you have no clue as to who the heck he is! Suddenly, a telephone rings behind you, and you startle again. You ran over to the phone, but wearily picked it up and said, "Hello...?" The voice on the other line laughed and replied, "Hi! It's me... sorry, but I... uh... met this guy, and-" You, relieved to hear the voice of your friend, sigh. "Is everything okay? You sounded scared before..." "Well, this weird dude came up to my door and-" "Oh, I guess I'm late in warning you, then... As I was saying before, I met this guy, and he was looking for a date... I told him about you, since I already have a boyfriend, and he wanted to meet you... I gave him your name and address, so he probably ran over as soon as we were done talking... He's really nice, and he's... REALLY CUTE..." You cringe. "Well... I... uh... kinda slammed the door in his face 'cause he scared me and... now I feel bad. I hope he's still there..." "Oh no... POOR GUY! Yeah, I hope he's there, too..." Your friend says good-bye and hangs up before you do so yourself. You wince as you step towards the door, opening it again.  
  
The guy was still standing there, blinking, and with a pathetic smile on his face. "Is everything okay? I'm sorry if I did anything to... scare you?" You giggle. "It's okay... I apologize for the door thingy... I was a little jumpy. My friend just called me and explained why you were here... For a date, right?" He smiled, then said, "Well... how about we introduce ourselves first. I'm Kurama..." Holding out his hand, he smiles. You shake his hand and say your name, and he smirks and sighs. "I think..." he began, while looking at your outfit, "... You look nice in that rose shirt. I like roses." Your eyes light up, since roses are your favorite flower. "Really? Me too! I LOVE ROSES!" You both smile at eachother for a second, then he looks away and asks, "Would you be available for anything today?" You nod, seemingly happy to meet him. "Sure... I can do something with you..." "How's dinner sound?" "Great."you say, sighing. "Good. I'll pick you up around 6:00, then..." He begins to walk down the sidewalk, but he stops, turns around, then walks back up to you. "Is your mother okay with this?" You laugh, then nod. "She'll let me, don't worry. Long as I tell her you're just a friend." Kurama shook his head, while smiling, and turned around again. "But what if that's lying to her?" You blush. "We'll just see, won't we, Kurama?" you say, with a smile. He walks down the path again and says, "6 o'clock it is. Sayonara, until then."  
  
That was this morning... now it's 5:45 P.M. You start getting ready, but then stop when you realize- HE DIDN'T SAY WHERE YOU'RE GOING! You have no clue as to what you should wear! "Kuso kuso kuso!" You race around your room, searching for anything that would fit any given situation. You mother knocks on your door, so you open it with a frustrated face. She gave you a look of "what's wrong" when she stepped in, and you moaned with distress. "I can't find anything to WEAR!" She sat you down on your bed, then looked around your muddled room. "What do YOU want to wear?" You fall back and sigh. "I don't know where he's taking me, so I can't say what I do or what I should want to wear!" Your mother looks at your outfit, smiles, then says, "Some nice shoes and a hairdo would make you look nice. I heard him compliment on your shirt, so I wouldn't change it." You look stunned. This is the first time your mother has given you advice on guys and dating... which scared you. Normally, she detested the thought of you and a guy alone, but... "I think you're grown up enough to handle things now. Heh, I saw the guy... He's kinda cute!" "MOM... UGH..." you groan, rolling your eyes.  
  
Taking your mom's advice, without her knowing, you put your hair into a ponytail and leave two strands dangle in the front. You slip on some black, heeled boots, and lightly apply some black mascara and eyeliner. Before you grabbed your coat, you put a thin coat of shiny pink lipstick on your lips. You stand in front of your full-length mirror, checking for any flaws. Of course, you look ready. But you don't FEEL ready.  
  
At exactly 6:00 P.M., you hear the rapping on the door. You sigh, slipping on your coat, as you walk to the door. You open it, then let him step in. "Hello, Kurama..." You close the door. He was about to say something, but then your mother walked over to you two. "So... this is Kurama?" Kurama smiled, then held out his hand. "How do you do?" They both shook hands while you were standing there, waiting to go. "Mom..." Your mother gave you an unexpected hug and kissed your cheek, then said, "You take good care of her now, you hear?" Kurama nodded and walked you outside. As soon as you closed the door, you wiped your cheek off with your hand and groaned. Kurama giggled. "Your mother really seems to care about you. You should be thankful for that." You sigh. "She embarrasses me too much..." Kurama linked arms with you and started walking down the sidewalk.  
  
"You look nice..." he stated. That made you want to see what he looked like, so you eyed his outfit, too. "Thank you... You look quite nice yourself." He was wearing a nice pair of khaki pants and a long-sleeved, dark grey shirt (and a coat, of course). He smiled. "So, what are your interests?" he questioned. You thought for a second, then said, "I like art, gardening, and tons of other things. And you?" "I'm into the 'gardening' thing myself. I love school, and I excel, pardon if I brag, in all my classes. Do you like school?" "It's okay, I guess. It depends on what classes." You two talk for a while, and pass by many a people. You get to know eachother quite well, and he even tells you a little about his friends. Especially Hiei. "This 'Hiei' guy sounds like he's not such a people person. Is he nice?" Kurama explains about his rough childhood and them being BEST FRIENDS (NOT YAOI!!!). You nod, then feel a chill. The sun was close to setting, and you feel like you didn't dress warm enough. You grabbed a light coat, and now it felt like, well, you needed something a little heavier. You tighten your grip around his arm and shiver a tad.  
  
Kurama noticed this right away. He stopped walking, took off his coat, then draped it around your shoulders. "You look chilled, so wear this for a while. I'll be fine." You were speechless for a moment, but then you smiled. "Thank you... you're too kind." Kurama blushed and linked arms again, and you leaned on his shoulder. You continue on your stroll.  
  
Finally reaching the restaurant, he walks you inside and up to the register. You look around, and see that it's a nice, yet comfortable, place to dine. On the walls, you notice, are beautiful paintings of various subjects, and every table has a small vase with a rose, and a candle lit. The place wasn't dark, yet it wasn't all that bright, either. It was perfect. For some odd reason, you felt like commenting on it in a weird way. While Kurama asked for a table for two, you said, "Wow, this place is cool, ne?", stated with a huge smile. Kurama chuckled as he led you two a small table, and asked, "So, you must like it, then? I thought it would be a good place to try." He pulled a chair out for you, and you sat down, while taking in all you can of the scenery. You were so memorized with the artwork that you couldn't peel your eyes off of the masterpieces displayed across the entire room. He seated himself opposite of you, and folded his arms on the table. You glance over at him while he rests his chin on his arms, and you smile. "Tired, are we?" He chuckles. "No, just overwhelmed." ~With what?~ you thought. "Being with you, of course." You blush. He read your mind so accurately, it made you suspect something was up. "You really feel that way?" you ask, raising an eyebrow with your sentence. You see him look away with an adorable smile spread across his face. You smile. ~Awe... he's so sweet...~  
  
"Are you ready to order?" the young waitress asks the both of you. You look over at Kurama with a shrug. Eh, you can't decide. Kurama looked back at you with a teaser of a grin. "I'll have what she's going to have." You evilly grin back in his face, then sigh. You mouth the words "Ugh... I can't believe you...!" He chuckles and looks away. You look up at the waitress, who followed the whole thing. "I can see... I should come back in a few minutes. What would you like to drink?" You and Kurama glare at eachother, and she catches on. "I'll ask that later..." She walks away. You and Kurama were in a face-making contest, him with the evil grins and you with the scowling. Finally, you stuck your tongue out, and he snapped. He began to laugh, and you started up a snicker, also. "Why'd you do that?" Kurama shook his head while still laughing, and you could tell he just wanted a reaction out of you. "What do you REALLY want to have?" Kurama pointed to an item on the menu, and you smiled. "I think that looks pretty good!" So, when the waitress shows up again, you both order the same thing. Even the soda. It doesn't take you long to finish, since you both enjoyed it so much. All that remained after about ten minutes was the third refill of your sodas. You sip your soda and look over at Kurama, who's reaching for the rose. From your point of understanding, you're NOT supposed to touch them. Eh, but you wanted to see if he'd be daring enough to get it for ya. You try holding in your laughter and the swallowed soda, while he's wearily glancing around and inching his hand towards the rose and its delicate petals. Closer, closer, CLOSER... His fingertips barely make contact with the velvet red flower, when, all of a sudden, the waitress comes up to your table and scowls at Kurama. "Sir, those belong to the restaurant. Please don't touch them. You can purchase your own at the register." She then walks off. Oh well, it was worth a shot. Kurama drops his hand on his lap and sighs as he looks at you with a face of "I'm sorry". You smile, then lean over and whisper, "It's okay... you don't have to get me one." He grins with satisfaction, and nods happily. "I didn't feel like causing trouble, anyway. I would have done it, though, just for you..." You get caught in the moment, and your eyes gleam with romance. Kurama looks into your eyes, and he leans closer to you... You blush slightly, but lean in also... closer... closer... CLOSER... Almost to the point of your lips touching... "Here's your bill." The waitress slaps the tiny tray holding the paper down on your table, and you both jump, blush, then look away. Through the corner of your eye, you see Kurama's embarrassed, yet... comely, face, and you smile sweetly to yourself. The waitress already left, and Kurama rested his chin on his folded arms again. You look over at him, then down at the bill. Whoa...  
  
"Do you have enough?" you question in concern. He snatches the paper, then stares at it intensely. He looks back up at you, then sighs. "Money is not a concern, you need not worry. I'll pay for anything, just for you..." You can't take it anymore... his generosity is too overwhelming. You cover your face with your hands and face downwards, hoping he doesn't notice. But...  
  
Kurama pulled out his wallet and placed the correct amount down on the table, with a $3 tip. After doing so and tucking his billfold away, he stood up and walked over to you, gently lifting your chin with his slender hand. "Are you feeling okay?" You uncover your face, revealing a single tear starting to form and roll down your cheek. You nod, confidently. "I feel wonderful... I'm so...so..." Kurama lifted his finger and wiped away your tear, then kissed your cheek and helped you up. You, on the inside, were doing flips in utter joy. On the outside, though, your face was beet-red and you couldn't even stand on your own. You leaned on Kurama's strong shoulder for assured support, while he strolled you out of the restaurant.  
  
Now outside, you see the last gleaming bits of the sun diminishing on the horizon... you both stand there, in awe, as the sky is transformed into an array of light and dark purples, light and dark blues, and specks of golden orange fading into the velvety black night sky. Glimmering stars begin to appear as the sinking sun makes its last beams of light diffuse into darkness. Kurama smiled and started walking you down the street again, while the streetlights began turning on. He stopped, after just reaching a patch of shadows, and looked around. You wondered why he did so, and you stood erect and with a suspicious smirk. "What're you doing?" Kurama sighs, acknowledging that there is no presence of any other being. "You said you wanted a rose, correct?" You smile and nod. "I'd like one, but it's okay if you can't get one." But, right after your nod, Kurama reaches behind his head and pulls out what looks to be-  
  
"A rose! Oh, Kurama!" He handed it to you, careful not to let you cut yourself on its sharp thorns. You stood there, taking in the sweet aroma of the rose, but then you realize something. "Why did it come out of your HAIR???" Kurama looked down and said, "I must confess something to you... I'm not all human, you see... I'm a demon..." You nod, then go back to your sniffing of the flower. Kurama looks up, surprised to see no drastic reaction. "You're not disappointed? You don't care?" You smile at him and give him a hug. "No, I knew you were different somehow. Heh, I like ya all the same. I don't really care if you're not human. You're a really nice guy..." Kurama looked away with a slight blush, then looked into your eyes peacefully as he said, "Do you want me to walk you home now?" You, with a little hesitation, nod and lean on his strong shoulder. "I am getting a little tired and...", you shiver, since you still didn't have your warm coat. Kurama immediately places his jacket on you and holds your hand. "Next time, I'll remind you to dress warmer... but I do admit, I like sharing my coat with you." You lean on him a little more, and he puts his arm around you back. You begin walking back to your house once again.  
  
Finally making it up you sidewalk and the steps to the door, you both stop and look eachother in the eyes... You lean in closer... He leans in closer... Closer... CLOSER... CLOSER THAN CLOSEST!!! Eventually, you two kiss. Your mother peers outside from your livingroom window, but smiles as she backs away and closes the blinds.  
  
A few minutes later, the cold makes it through the coat. Kurama can feel you shivering, so he backs away and opens the door for you. "You need to warm up a little..." You step inside, somewhat sad that you didn't provide your own coat. He looks longingly at you, and you hand him his coat and give him one last kiss. Kurama smiles as he step back, and says, "I'll contact you later... Goodbye..." He walked down the sidewalk, turning around once at the end to wave to you. You return the gesture, and close the door slowly. You sigh as you enter your room, placing the thin jacket on you chair. You plop yourself onto your bed, and look around at all of your drawings again. ~That was a great date... Such a nice guy, he was...~ All of a sudden, a knock on your door makes you fall from your bed. You get up, brush yourself off, then answer it. "Hello?"  
  
Your mother was standing there, smiling. "I can see that your date went well?" You blush. You still had the rose in your hand, and your mother took it into the kitchen. She placed it in a small vase and came back with it. She set it on your desk, then looked at you with a smirk. "Kissing on the first date?" You roll your eyes and playfully push her out of your room. "MOM... were you watching?" She laughed all the way down the hall. You sit down at your desk, smiling as the rose gave off its beautiful scent. You leaned in to smell it one more time, and the very aroma brought back the face of Kurama. ~Man, if my mom only knew what he actually was... Oh well, at least she let me go... I hope she lets me go at least one more time...~ You fold your arms on your desk, then rest your head on them. You didn't realize how tired you actually were till you did that, and you fell fast asleep. Maybe tomorrow he'll be back... that mysterious demon named Kurama.  
  
Hey! What'cha think? This story's dedicated to all you Kurama fangirls. Oh, FYI, if you ARE a Kurama fangirl, I suggest you don't read the next Blind Date story. I warned you, so don't complain to me. Please review and comment! ^_^  
  
-Otaku Freak Kiken 


End file.
